


Неудачный день Юня Цзихуа

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini, Swearing, Violence, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Некоторые способы взлома.





	Неудачный день Юня Цзихуа

**Author's Note:**

> human!сейф, human!замок

— Нет, нет, нет, — причитал Юнь Цзихуа, и три подбородка дрожали, как суфле. — Нет, ох, блядь, — жирдяй обоссался от страха, являясь из-за этого объектом сочувствия не больше, чем привокзальная пьянь. — Блядь, блядь, дрисня в кимчи, сделай же что-нибудь, Тао!  
Банкир вонял мочой и смертным ужасом.  
«Хёндай» разворотило, как суку: взрыв вскрыл его гигантским консервным ножом и распустил лепестками металла, внутри которых полыхало пламя. "Пак" размазался по мешанине металла: Тао видел оторванную руку и, пожалуй, больше ничего, исключая шматки чёрно-бурого, которые валялись на асфальте. Потом, случайно взглянув на фонарный столб, он обнаружил там длинные сопли кишок, но рассматривать в деталях было трудно — голова гудела.  
Вопящие люди вокруг убегали, спотыкаясь и падая.   
— Блядь!  
— Юнь, не орите.  
— Блядь, Тао…  
— Заткнись!  
Невдалеке завопила сирена. Повернувшись, Тао различил в едком чёрном дыму, как выворачивает из переулка бело-синий седан с проблесковыми огоньками на крыше. Замазанные грязью номера он тоже увидел. И кучку спешащих следом людей. Деловитых, но безликих, в форме. Фуражки они все надвинули на самый нос. Юнь глядел на них, моргая и начиная понимать.  
— Бегом, — сказал Тао. Он злобно подтолкнул Юня рукой в шарпеистый загривок. Банкир ещё и взмок, как шлюха под тремя моряками. Омерзительно.

— Нет, нет, нет, — Юнь пошатнулся и рухнул к очисткам и памперсам. — Нет! Тао, стой, да стой ты, блядь… Я не могу…  
— Придётся.  
Бомба, заложенная в автомобиль, сработала раньше положенного. Бронированный «Хёндай» разнесло, и Юнь в нём тоже превратился бы в фарш. Но Тао задержал своего нанимателя перед выходом из ресторана: вызвав администратора, отчитал его за медлительность в обслуживании. Ноздри впитали смрад горелого мяса, хотя в убогом закоулке несло скорей гнилыми овощами и сдохшей среди контейнеров кошкой. Останки человека пахли, как забытая на плите свинина в маринаде. Тао случалось забыть на плите свой ужин. В скромной, с налетом пыльного одиночества студии, куда Тао приходил в выходные. Возможно, он не вернётся больше туда.  
— Х-х-х, — банкир пытался отдышаться.  
Тао проверил пистолет в кобуре, спрятанной под пиджаком, и сплюнул горькой слюной. Ужасно хотелось напиться.  
— Ёбаный в рот, — с отчаянием простонал Юнь.  
По себе, что ли, знаешь, как это — когда в рот ебут, злорадно подумал Тао, смотря на распад напыщенной и презрительной к миру личности денежного воротилы. Так мордой в дерьмо Юня ещё никто не тыкал. Разве что американская пизда, с шумом и скандалом отсудившая у Юня при разводе его любимую виллу в Майами. А ещё две шанхайских квартиры.  
— Плохой день, — согласился он.  
Юнь изрёк ряд сбивчивых и истеричных эпитетов.   
Брыли толстых щёк были покрыты крупными каплями пота. Мелкие глазки моргали ошеломлённо и обиженно: на его драгоценную жизнь посягнули, на его благополучную жизнь покусились, его чуть не поджарили, как псину на помойке, чуть не превратили в ошмётки. «Да кто мог знать», — опять согласился Тао. Крысы шуршали в заплесневевших газетах. Надо было идти: не среди этой же вони им прятаться.  
— Тао! Что мне теперь делать?  
Банкир смотрел с мольбой. Он не спросил: «Что делать нам», и Тао это запомнил.  
— Для начала найдём место получше. Но в полицию нельзя. Мы не знаем, как много среди копов ряженых. И про телефон забудьте.  
Юнь покорно кивнул.

Под эстакадой иногда выясняли между собой отношения уличные проститутки. Бездомные строили здесь же из картона подобие хибар, и опустившиеся, в обносках и парше торчки, готовые за свой химозный яд отсасывать у сифилитика, лежали на бетоне, как мешки с дерьмом, пуская пузыри и улыбаясь в космос. «Куда ты привёл меня?» — фальцетом взвизгнул банкир. Трущобы были знакомы Тао с детства. С голодной бандой Круглоглазого он шмонал ларьки, а потом отсидел в колонии и вышел, твёрдо решив завязать, но ничего не забыв. Юнь, разумеется, знал про него, поэтому и взял на работу. Тогда чего удивляется.  
— Кусочек гетто. Моя родина.  
— Рад за твои тёплые чувства, — Юнь нервно оглядывался.  
Он был не рад, но поплёлся за Тао — обречённая туша в костюме, уже загарпуненный кит. Банкир боялся, что Тао облажается, но кому ещё верить, не знал. И плыл — неповоротливый зверь, заплывший жиром толстяк, несколько тонн ворвани и бивень, гибкий ус, из которого сделают для прекрасной дамы корсет, брезгливые ботинки, ступающие по харчкам и лужицам мочи, наморщенный нос, вспотевшая шкура и страх. Две проститутки, курившие дрянные сигареты, увидели их и свалили: клиенты в костюмах и галстуках не водятся под эстакадой. Над головой гудела и текла автомобильная река. Спуск вёл к руслу сухого канала, за которым начинались неряшливые, обросшие текущими кондиционерами высотные дома. Чем дальше в рабочие кварталы, тем меньше этажей, тротуаров и асфальта. Зато полно непросыхающих луж, убогих халуп с ржавым металлоломом на заднем дворе, застиранного, висящего на верёвках белья, тощих цепных псов, кухонного чада, долетающих из окон звуков ссор, рыданий и драк. Юнь вдруг торопливо заговорил.  
— Моя девочка, а как тогда она, а что станет с ней, Тао, — Юнь продолжил вслух внутренний монолог, и это было сопливо, как старушечья жалоба. — Её же обдерут, как кустик, её же без трусов оставят. Гондоны из совета — ой, как они все обрадуются, если меня вынесут ногами вперед — устроят соревнование, кто из них быстрей присядет на уши с сочувствием и женит на Мэй либо сыночка, либо себя самого. А потом — несчастный случай с молодой женой, ну, может, позволят ей перед тем родить ребенка. Я ли не знаю, как это делается, Тао. Нет, на мне нет подобных грехов, я просто развёлся с этой пергидрольной сукой, и катись она хоть на десяток хуёв, уже насрать, но.... — Юнь заперхал от торопливой ходьбы, и Тао остановился, вновь ожидая, пока тот отдохнёт, — но я жалею, правда, Тао, жалею сейчас, что Мэй пошла не в мамашу! Миловидная мордочка — всё, что она от неё унаследовала. И ни капли от стервозного характера. Мэй пропадёт. Тао, мне нельзя умирать.  
— А я вам на что? — вздохнув, спросил Тао.  
Юнь обхватил руками необъятное пузо и закачался на месте. Ветер гонял по бетонному спуску клочки грязных газет. У дальней опоры бродяги потрошили какой-то пакет и вяло переругивались.  
— Ты же один, — Юнь сдавленно всхлипнул. — Один.  
— Что-то вы меня совсем не цените.  
Юнь пристыженно забегал глазками.  
— За эти пять лет я ни разу не уходил на больничный, — спокойно продолжил Тао, вдыхая загазованный воздух. — Я не просил ни одного выходного поверх. Я подменял ребят, если у них случались проблемы, таскался с тачками в сервис, был для вас водителем, почтой и службой доставки, а сегодня я спас вам жизнь. У меня пистолет и четыре обоймы к нему. В колонии я участвовал в подпольных боях и привёл трех ублюдков в инвалидное кресло, а сам максимум, что получил — сотрясение и разбитую морду. В конце концов, вы мне платите, Юнь. Этого недостаточно?  
Банкир поёжился на холодном ветру.  
— Нет, то есть да, то есть... блядь, Тао, конечно, достаточно, но...  
— Ещё я умею петь, — Тао был серьёзен. — Однако уверен, что вы благоразумно откажетесь оценить мои вокальные данные. Ну, так что?  
Юнь истерично хихикнул. Он балансировал по грани срыва.  
— Петь... или пить... Ебана матерь, я выцежу бутылку коньяка, когда это всё кончится! Хер с тобой, мудила. Пошли. Только куда именно?  
Тао смотрел на высотки.  
— Туда. Там у меня есть... что-то вроде старого убежища.

Материн дом обветшал. Тётя Ан, следившая за ним, умерла в позапрошлом году, но Тао так и не смог выставить дом на продажу. Иногда приезжал и глядел, как дичают настурции и виноград, рыжеют решётки на окнах и облезает краска, но не заходил внутрь, поэтому — так смешно — не знал, устроили ли там за прошедшее время приют какие-нибудь отбросы. Должно быть, из-за того, что подпольные бои наградили Тао шрамами на и без них не особо приятном лице, а ещё — что его здесь по-прежнему помнили, ни один говноед на дом не покусился. Тао убедился в этом, когда, привычно пошарив пальцами по камням широкого крыльца, сдвинул один из них, чтобы достать запрятанный в деревянную коробочку запасной ключ, а потом со скрежетом снял массивный замок и зашёл.  
Юнь боязливо мялся на пороге.  
Спёртый воздух сохранил нафталиновый запах тётушки Ан. Все счета шли через карточку Тао, но бумажная груда на коврике, в которую Юнь вляпался и зашуршал, как листьями, делала честь почтальону, что трудолюбиво приходил к двери и опускал квитанции в прорезь. В коридоре света не было — перегорела лампочка, однако в гостиной люстра зажглась, хоть и слабо, с миганием. И это хорошо: яркий свет служил демаскировкой. Тао проверил плотные пыльные шторы, заколотые булавками, и мысленно сказал тёте спасибо.  
Он обошёл весь невеликий дом, осмотрел окна и заднюю дверь, послушал и понюхал. Гудящие водопроводные трубы исторгли из себя бурую мутную воду, и Тао долго ждал, пока она очистится. Разумеется, еды на кухне не нашлось. Голые шкафчики, всё ещё узнаваемо обклеенные вкладышами от жевательной резинки, которые собирал Тао-подросток, визгливо скрипнули и замолкли. Но в стеклянной банке, сиротливо затесавшейся между контейнерами для лапши, обнаружился зелёный чай. Он был закупорен плотно и не заплесневел, лишь залежался.  
Юнь сунулся под руку и скривился.  
— Коньяка нет, — сказал ему Тао. — Полагаю, то, что мы поели в ресторане — отлично. Потому что поститься теперь до утра. Я заварю чай, а вы идите, Юнь, обустройте себе спальное место. Все комнаты ваши. Могут быть пауки по углам, но это фигня.  
Снаружи начинало смеркаться.  
— Дай пистолет, — сказал Юнь. — Я положу его рядом.  
— В доме безопасно, — возразил Тао.  
— Дай.  
— Я всё равно не буду спать эту ночь. Юнь, лучше оставить оружие тому, кто охраняет.  
— Тогда не уходи из комнаты, — распорядился толстяк. — Нет, из гостиной. Я там останусь.

Юнь возился под ворохом одеял на диване, чихал от пыли и яростно чесался.  
— Не спится, — пожаловался он.  
— Неудивительно. Такой день... и чай ещё. Взбодрил.  
— В манду твой чай, — с чувством сказал Юнь.  
— Поздно. Мы уже весь его выпили.  
Юнь примолк, а потом опять издал горестный стон.  
— Я не могу спать, Тао! Потому что Мэй...  
— Напрасно вы полагаете её беспомощной девочкой, — терпеливо начал Тао. — Ей же...  
— Двадцать два, да, знаю! Но это двадцать два года принцессы. Она же в жизни ничего не поднимала тяжелей, чем свою сумочку. А учится... что учится: четвертый год читают книги мертвых педерастов и спорят о смысле стихов, написанных старыми шлюхами. Я ведь хотел, чтобы она тоже стала финансистом. Чтобы было кому оставить своё дело. Моя милая девочка, — Юнь вытер толстый нос, — глуповата, Тао. Но я всё оставлю ей, только ей, и баста.  
— Вы говорили, что она не справится, Юнь.  
— Конечно! Но я пристрою её куда надо. Сам выдам замуж за нужного человека. Знаешь, Тао, вот был бы ты помоложе...  
Тао невесело рассмеялся.  
— И без судимости, верно? Да перестаньте, Юнь, не оправдывайтесь. На роль мужа для Мэй я в любом случае не подхожу. Но могу остаться рядом с ней и защищать её тоже.  
Юнь растрогался. Он протянул короткопалую руку и неуклюже похлопал Тао по плечу.  
— Человечище, — почти нежно протянул банкир.  
— Вы мне платите, — напомнил Тао. — Ой, ладно. Мне просто нравится у вас работать. Вы... пробивной человек, Юнь, и вызываете уважение, — заглушённый шторами свет фонаря не падал Тао на лицо. — А ваша Мэй — чудесная. Пусть любит свои книжки, разве это плохо?  
Юнь, кажется, готов был разрыдаться, но уже от умиления.  
— Слушай, Тао, — зашептал банкир. — Я намерен выжить, но я не вечен. У меня подагра, камни в почках, а ещё херовая наследственность: по отцовской линии большинство мужчин умерли от рака. Мэй не сразу вступит в наследство — законы, мать их ети... Полгода, Тао, полгода она будет среди стаи акул и пираний. Поклянись мне. Поклянись, что то, что ты сказал сейчас, ты выполнишь. Ты защитишь мою дочь.  
— Я клянусь.  
— Не так. Поклянись на крови. Разрежь себе руку.  
Тао сходил за ножом. Он опалил лезвие на газу конфорки и, вернувшись, сделал на тыльной стороне левой ладони надрез. Поднёс руку в слабому свету, чтобы Юнь разглядел. Тот кивнул.  
— Клятва крови, нарушенная, обречёт на вечное проклятие все поколения твоих потомков. Старики верили в это, Тао. Веришь ли ты?  
— Не знаю, — Тао почувствовал и услышал, как с шорохом упала капля. — Я не религиозен.  
— Это не религия, дурак. Это мифология.  
— Всё едино, Юнь. Но пусть будет так. Это ведь ваш приказ. Я слушаюсь и выполняю.  
— Код от хранилища — биометрический отпечаток. Но не моя рука, а Мэй.  
Тао громко выдохнул.  
— Но... Юнь, зачем?!  
— Дурак, — устало повторил собеседник.  
Как будто завершив ужасно сложную работу, Юнь сразу же заснул и захрапел.

— Ч-что... — разбуженный светом банкир резко выпрямился и мигал, как сова.  
Ребята Пака зашли через заднюю дверь, где Тао отодвинул щеколды. Уже не в маскарадной одежде полиции — в таких же костюмах и галстуках, они расположились рядком вокруг дивана, глядели на Юня и скалились. Тао нацелил пистолет нанимателю в лоб.  
— Здорово, хуй собачий, — поприветствовал банкира Пак. Тот сполз по спинке дивана, узрев воскресшего водителя, и заблеял от ужаса.  
— А я говорил, что у него может приключиться инфаркт, — покачал головой Тао.  
— Неопознанный труп из морга, — ласково произнёс Пак. — Выкупил по сходной цене. Прикинь, жирный? Вот так дела делаются.  
И с оттяжкой заехал банкиру по роже.  
Мясистый нос сломался с громким хрустом, и Юнь, мотнув головой, щедро забрызгал старые обои в полоску тёмной пенистой кровью. Материн дом, напомнил себе Тао — и не почувствовал ничего.  
— На него хорошо подействовала встряска, — Пак широко ухмылялся. — Он стал абсолютно верить тебе, Тао. Так, что рассказал про код. Да, говно ты денежное?  
Юнь замычал и затрясся.  
— Я постарался, Пак, — сказал Тао. — Даже, прикинь, дал какую-то чёртову клятву. Хорошо, что я собираюсь остаться бездетным, и кара предков окажется бесполезной.  
— Ты молодец. Слушай, зачем тебе сраное Фриско, жёлтые мосты, пизды, дристы или как их там — оставайся с нами, Тао. Подомнём под себя этот ёбаный город. Хочешь, бери себе шлюшку Мэй. Выеби как следует, отрежь ей сиськи, да хоть голову, если вдруг любишь трахать баб в пищевод — всё равно она скоро загнётся в подвале, потому что я не намерен кормить её. Но сучка без руки — ещё вполне себе сучка. Спасибо за звонок. Эй, папаня...  
Юнь заорал бы, не замотай ему один из подручных Пака кляпом, скрученным из скатерти, рот. Но удерживать банкира всё равно пришлось втроём, потому что кисть руки дочери в формалиновой колбе — немного чересчур для родителя. Срез красных мускулов и кости был совсем свежий.  
— Мост. Он один. «Золотые ворота», — Тао деликатно поправил. — А я своё отпахал уже, дружище. Надоело всё. Устал, наверное.  
— Так, значит, новая жизнь?  
— Она самая.  
Пак любовно огладил лежащий на коленях чемодан.  
— Ну, ладно. Ночь была длинной. Мы успели всё, что хотели, и даже поверх. Каюсь, я всё же присунул этой длинноногой давалке, но в рот, такая жалость, она не захотела брать, так что пришлось немного проредить ей зубы. Тебе бы она не понравилась сейчас, Тао: ну чисто пользованная блядь. Прости за это, — Пак кивнул на обои.  
— Только если не будешь прикапывать банкирскую тушу в саду. Провоняет всё.  
— Обижаешь, — Пак хохотнул. — Для этого надо арендовать экскаватор. Однако жирного не найдут. Никогда. Уж будь уверен.  
— Я знаю.  
Банкир беззвучно дёргался. Потом закатил глаза и обмяк. Безликие подручные Пака замыли кровь на стене найденным на кухне полотенцем, принесли откуда-то верёвки и принялись тщательно, как пеленая, связывать растёкшегося в обмороке Юня. Пак встал и протянул чемоданчик.  
— Здесь двадцать миллионов. Как договаривались, Тао. Там нет взрывчатки.  
И подмигнул.


End file.
